Dean vs John in WalMart
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: this is a companion piece to A Life Changed of Deans trip to Walmart with his Dad. please read a Life Changed if confused. :


This is a side piece to chapter two of a Life Changed.

Read and review,

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, no matter how hard I wish.

The result of Dean being regressed into a baby by a witches curse was that now John had nothing for him to wear. More importantly Dean now needed a cot, car seat and other baby things. As John and Bobby with Dean left the salvage yard for the local Wal-Mart so they could buy all the necessary items for Dean's year long curse as a baby. When Dean had first been cursed John had wrapped him in a towel and had bought one day's wear of clothes and a pack of diapers to get them to Bobby's.

Before they hit the Wal-Mart store, Bobby told him of pawn shop that had some cheap baby equipment in it. Heading into the shop while John stayed with Dean in his car, Bobby bought a travel cot and a car seat for him before leaving to go elsewhere. As the hunters arrived at the store, Dean who had dozed in Johns lap during the quick trip woke up as the entered the store. John grabbed a cart and placed Dean in it. Bobby smirked at him as Dean immediately voiced his opinion on being stuck in the cart seat.

"Good lungs in him, think he'll behave while we are here?"

John snorted, "Not a chance if he gets his way."

They headed towards the clothing racks in the baby section. John needed a whole years, all four seasons of clothes, shoes for Dean. Starting with shirts, tops, undershirts, John matched Dean's size and began piling certain tee shirts and tops into the cart. He picked colours he knew Dean wouldn't kill him over. Mainly blues, greens and reds. Unfortunately there was very little black for babies but John did manage to find a tiny baby AC/DC t shirt. He held it out to Bobby who had been entertaining Dean while John pursued the shelves and racks.

"What do you reckon then?" John asked. Bobby looked up and laughed at his find.

"Well he would like it. Hell he'd properly dress his own kid in something like it one day." John grinned at him, placing the tiny shirt in the cart. Dean so far after his initial protests had been reasonably well behaved. He had squealed happily when he saw the toys section which was placed near the entrance. John and Bobby had steered the cart away very quickly which had added to his protests over the cart.

After he had put enough tee shirts and tops into the cart, John moved on to shorts, Jeans and sweat pants. After many of these where selected, he remembered how Dean wore lots of overalls as they were hard wearing. He had tested Dean's movement ability and found he was in the beginning stages of walking confidently. It bought back memories of that tiny blond baby who wobbled after him around his home with Mary laughing at Dean's actions and innocent smile he gave his Daddy.

Jackets, tiny hoodies and a couple of hats were added to the cart for the winter weather in a few months shoes were fitted for him and tiny baby sneakers were selected. The clothes done, they moved on to the other necessary items.

"I'll grab you some blankets and sheets for that cot if you like. Any particular colour or pattern?" Bobby grinned at him. This whole trip for baby supplies was amusing as hell for him. He had never seen John being picky on what the boys wore before.

"Shut up; just grab two sets and multiple blankets for him." John directed him away while he piled a few bottles and bibs into the cart.

Bobby returned with 4 blankets all various shades of blue and two sets of flannel sheets which he deposited in the cart.

They had now been in there for almost an hour and Dean had had enough of sitting still. Wriggling and squalling he began to draw attention from other customers.

"For Gods sake let him out for a bit." Bobby muttered as several elderly customers scowled at them, giving them the bad parent glare.

"Alright Dean just quiet down please." John said as he lifted Dean out of his seat in the cart placing him on the ground so he could walk beside him. Holding his hand John and Bobby went over the accumulated items in order to see if they had forgotten anything.

"Toys, he only has what I had laying around from Sam's baby days." Bobby remarked.

Scowling at him for creating a need to go down that dreaded aisle, John agreed with him and gave him the cart to push and he held Deans hand as they headed towards the toys.

Al of a sudden came a big crashing sound as another cart smashed into theirs as they neared the toys. The lady driving it was bright red as she saw the attention over the crashing of the carts.

"Oh my I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going." She apologised to them. They assured her it was fine, no one got hurt. With his dad distracted, Dean chose that moment to escape his fathers grasp. Slipping away he wobbled away giggling to himself. Dean thought this was a fun game, hide and seek with dad.

Noticing his absence almost immediately, John looked around wildly for Dean who was nowhere in sight.

"Bobby Deans gone." John exclaimed loudly.

"What?! How the hell he get away." Bobby said looking for where Dean could be or if any of the nearby customers looked shifty enough to have taken him.

"I don't know, he must have slipped away when we were distracted. Come on we have to find him." Leaving the trolley where it was, the two hunters began a new hunt. A hunt for a very cute baby who had hidden himself in Wal-Mart. As they explored the aisles closest to them they asked various customers if they had seen a baby running around the store. After almost 10 minutes of negative answers a man reported to John that he had seen a blond kid in the toy aisles. Hurrying to that aisle, John saw Dean reaching up to grab a stuffed yellow and black dog. Running to him John scooped his son up. He hugged him tightly to him trying to still his racing heartbeat. Horror images of demons or spirits had been running through his mind as he searched the aisles for Dean.

"Dean never ever run away from me like that again, never again!" He growled at him, forgetting that he was dealing with a baby. Dean's eyes welled up and he began to cry loudly at the harsh tone he got from his dad. Sighing, John shifted him to his side, and he and Bobby looked around the toy aisle at the shelves.

"Might as well get him something while we are here." Bobby decided, he too was relieved at Dean being found safely.

After some baby toys were selected they made their way back to the cart. Dean was snuffling into his shoulder, no longer crying. In his arms was the toy dog.

"Give me that Dean, go on give it to daddy." John coaxed. He was having no luck as Dean kept twisting in his arms trying to keep the dog. Wriggling around wildly, John almost dropped him and quickly set him on the ground. A big mistake. Dean turned and made another dash for freedom from his dad and Bobby.

Yelling loudly as he ran away into the women's clothing section, Dean disappeared into the racks. His father and Bobby were following but both again lost sight of him as he was lost in the clothes.

"Dean! Dean! You come here now this is not funny." John shouted as he began searching the racks with Bobby for his wayward son. They received help from some nice old ladies and eventually Deans giggling gave him away.

"AHA!" Bobby shouted as he pulled him out behind a racy lingerie stand.

Shouting to John that he had him, Bobby held tight to the tiny terror until John got there.

Handing him to his father, Bobby watched amused as John stomped back to the cart and headed to the checkouts. He had clearly had enough of shopping today. Bobby thanked the ladies who had helped them and followed the Winchesters.

At the checkout, the only item left not put through transaction was the dog. John had tried to pull it out of Deans grasp, determined he was not having it after the stunts he had just pulled. Dean had other ideas; he wanted the dog and was screaming to keep it.

"Oh God fine Dean just please be quiet." John moaned as he managed to pull it free from Dean who screeched louder. Handing it to the sales assistant to put through he then handed it back to Dean who he passed to Bobby as he paid for the items.

$300 later they were out of the store and on their way back to Bobby's.

In the car John seemed to collapse in the seat. Dean now in his new car seat was cooing over his new friend. Bobby who was driving laughed all the way home, despite Johns many growls to shut the hell up. Yup the boy was a character he decided.

Well there it is. If you guys like any other ideas in A Life Changed that you want expanded or reckon it deserves its own one shot, let me know.


End file.
